


Children Of Omnicron BF/GF scenario

by MotherofPharria



Category: Nexomon: Extinction (Video Game)
Genre: Boyfriend/Girlfriend Scenarios, F/M, Supernatural humans?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherofPharria/pseuds/MotherofPharria
Summary: This was an idea from DiscordCredit Jesspeon for the ideasCredit Stone for flourist DeenaThank you for those who support me throughUlrich: Tudor x (y/n): collage studentNadine: Politic x (y/n): SecretaryFenrir: Bike gang leader x  (y/n)Deena: Florist x (y/n)Merida: Volleyball player(duh) x (y/n): team mateZetta: student with ADHD x (y/n): student in same classMetta x (y/n) (coming soon)
Relationships: Children of Omnicron x reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Children Of Omnicron BF/GF scenario

**Author's Note:**

> When you meet them <3

Ulrich  
You were doing your schoolwork; actually, a mountain of schoolwork. Assignment after assignment, all stacked up atop one another. The overwhelming piles were bringing you to tears. You desperately needed some help. You shakingly walked up to your teacher, about to ask him for some help, again. “excuse me Mr. Remus I-I need”.

Mr. Remus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Help…yes I know (y/n) …”. He got up from his seat and looked at you. “look…I can see your struggling to do your work…I can take you to Mr. Grunda…he can give you an extra hand”.

The entire class gasped around you.

“Mr. Grunda…I heard he’s a very strict man”.

“He’s like, the scariest teacher in this school”.

“I heard he once broke a rock-in half- with his bare hands!”.

“Imagine what he could do to (y/n) …”

You were shaken by the comments from your fellow students. Your teacher is sending you to an utter monster.

“Come (y/n), let’s go meet him” Mr. Remus said as he led you to Mr. Grunda.

You headed to Mr. Grunda’s room, gulping when reaching the door.

Mr. Remus gently knocked on the door. “Mr. Grunda, I have a student who is struggling to complete her homework; I need you to give her a bit of tutoring”.

Mr. Grunda clasped his hands as he looked at you, his red eyes were glaring in the light. “Yes…come in”.

You slowly went inside as Mr. Remus patted your back and left. You turned to Mr. Grunda with slight worry.  
“So, please tell me your name”.

“(y-y/n)”.

“greetings (y/n), as you know I’m Mr. Grunda, I’m here to help you out with your homework, may I see them?’.

You handed a booklet of your work.

Mr. Grunda looked through the booklet before smiling. “Alright (y/n), I’ll make sure you leave with a good grade!”.

You and Mr. Grunda worked hastily through the assignments. You were flying through the booklet, answering all the questions along the way. You felt the impossible become possible, all the pressure leaving your shoulders.  
“Thank you, Mr. Grunda”. You said with an eager smile.

Mr. Grunda chuckled and smiled. “your very welcome, come again if your struggling”.

You left with a happy smile; he was not like what your students told you.

Nadine  
You were busy doing paper works for your politician, Nadine. However, you never met her face to face. You have been told by other employees that she is very productive. “Okay…have that there…and done!”. You then rushed to go deliver some papers when you bumped into someone. 

It was a woman with minty-green hair, two large, twisted pieces stood curving up like horns. She had golden eyes, glaring at yours. “Excuse me, please be careful”. 

“A-apologies, may I ask who you are, you new?”.

“Well, believe it or not, I’m Nadine”.

Your eyes widen as you scrambled to pick up the papers. “O-oh goodness, I apologise ma’am, I was trying to deliver your paperwork’s quickly and-”.

Nadine knelt to help you out, she made a gentle sigh. “like I said, please be careful…”. She gave you a few of the papers she collected.

You looked up at her. “Th-thank you, I will be careful next time”. You nodded before turning; but you were stopped when Nadine.

“I believe you’re my secretary, hmm?” Nadine said. “You can just hand me the papers”.

“Oh yeah, sure”.

Fenrir  
You were enjoying a few drinks in the Ignitian bar, relieving yourself through the night. You were going drink after drink, partying with other people. You did have a sad day today: you broke up with your boyfriend when he chose someone else. You were taking one last drink, when suddenly.

The doors burst open, revealing the city’s biker gang “the Blazing Bloods”. People began whispering about them. The majority were speaking about their feared leader, Fenrir. 

Fenrir has his blazing red hair that has been slicked back, he has a burnt oak beard that framed his face, his left amber eye has that large, red scar.

You knew these people were dangerous; in fear, you drank your drink as fast as you could. What you have done, it would be a terrible mistake. You began to feel tipsy; you got up and began wobbling. You did not notice that another intoxicated man was heading straight for you.  
“Heeyyy guuurll…*hiccup* yoouu lookin goooood!”. The man began harassing you in a very, inappropriate way. He was pushing you to the table.

“Hey, look Fenrir, they’re getting it ooon!” said one of the Blazing blood members.

Fenrir noticed you, trying desperately to wriggle away from the man. “No Ivan…that man is harassing that woman”. Fenrir wasted no time walking over, pulling the man away from you.

“Heeeyyy…yoouu ruined da fu-*snores*”.

Fenrir tossed the man into a nearby sofa before brushing his coat. “Disgusting...” he said before checking on you. “Ma’am? Are you alright?”.

“Thankssir…ugh..*passes out*”.

“Shit…you too…” Fenrir face palmed before picking you up.

“Hey Fenrir, whatcha doin with that lady?” Ivan said as he sat with the rest of his fellow bike members.

I’m taking her home” Fenrir replied, “I’ll be back soon”. He took you to out of the bar to prevent any more creeps from coming close to you. He knew he had to take you back; this also means, he needs to search for your house. Fenrir searched through your belongings, avoiding the cash and looking through any information about your location. He found a paper with your address. “hmm…strangely convenient” he said to himself. He drove you to your house; one hand on the handles, the other was holding you to his lap. When he finally arrived, he gently dropped you off at your porch.

“Ssirrr…may I asssk…your..number…”.

Fenrir looked at you before shaking his head. “Sorry ma’am, that’s not important”. He the got on his bike, he then took one more look at you. “I wish you a good night”. He said before he drove away.

You then fell asleep on the porch. “Wat a goooood man…” you said.

Deena

A lovely spring breeze washed over you; a hint of flowers riding along. Spring, the season of blossoming. You headed down to the village to see the shops, hoping to buy some spring flowers. You looked around at the abundance of people, bustling to one of the stores. You looked at the sign on the store. “Deena’s Rare and Natural garden” you read the sign. You headed inside, immediately amazed by the sheer amount of plant: Ignitian roses, Palmayan lilies, Solus star cactus. You really wished you could buy all of them; but your mind was set on something more, better.  
“Can I help you, miss?”

You turned to see a lovely young woman with emerald, green hair and eyes, she had tanned skin with small blush marks.

The woman gave a cheerful smile.“Are you looking for something in particular?” she asked, restocking some seeds.

“Uh yeah uhh…well, you got any Parum poppies?” you asked.

The woman scratched the back of her head, looking a bit worried. “Well yes, but…”. The woman went through a door, she came back with the flower you asked for.

But the flower appeared to have problems. The flower was wilted with torn leaves; its roots were dried. It looked sad and hurt.

“I know it’s in a bad condition; I rescued the poor thing from a neglectful flower breeder”. The woman handed the flower to you.

You just looked at it with sad eyes.

“I can trade you with something else” The woman said.

You did not want to trade the flower; you felt so bad for it. “I’ll take it; how much?”.

“I can give it to you; I believe you can care for it” The woman rested her hands on the flower. “Report to me if you need anything”.

“Th-thank you” you said.

“Call me Deena” she replied.

“Oh, you’re the owner of the shop; why haven’t you helped this poor flower?” you asked in concern.

Deena curled her lips into a frown. “Well, I did everything I could: give it fertilizer, bask it in the sun, even have it closer to the other flowers for comfort, it seems to be missing something”.

You yet again looked at the plant. “Perhaps I can find the thing it’s missing”.

Deena smiled at you. “I believe you can”.

Merida  
You were training with your volleyball team. Everyone was excited to participate in Palmaya’s volleyball competition. However, you were not so excited: being the team’s “worst player”, anxiety is all that you ever felt the whole training section. You sat down to destress yourself.

“(y/n)! get up lazy bones…” one of your teammates crossed her arms. She walked and gave you a little slap. “You better get training, or we’ll be happy to replace you”. she walked away to join her fellow team. “ugh...why do we even have her on our team…she’s clearly useless”.

You shed a tear as you cuddle yourself up, clearly hurt from your team.  
“Well…at least we won the game anyways”.

“You weren’t even trying, Merida!”.

You turned to see what the commotion was about.

Two members of the opposing team; you recognized them: Atlanta and Merida. both clearly were having an argument.

You decided to hide and listen to what they were saying. You really did not want to do this, but maybe you might get something from them.

“Hmph…we’ll give you one more chance, since your family is cool to have around”.

“Whatever, Atlanta…”.

You saw Merida sat down and whipped out her phone, texting someone perhaps. 

Atlanta just sighed and walked back to the team, leaving her teammate behind.

You felt some empathy for Merida, even though you were on opposite teams. You decided to turn back to your group; suddenly, you accidentally tripped. You let out a groan, you looked at your leg: you had scraped your leg on a rock.  
“Who’s there?” Merida called out. She got up from her seat and walked to where you were.

You were hissing in pain; you struggled to move without causing pain.

“Hey you!” Merida catches you trying to crawl away. Her eyes widen when she noticed your cut. “What happened?”.

“I uh…Ow!” you were interrupted by a stinging pain. “I scraped my leg on this…rock” you groaned.

“D-don’t move, you’re going to make it worst” Merida said as she picked you up. “Okay…this is embarrassing…” she cringed. She took you to a medical tent. “Hey uh, aren’t you that player that sucked?” she said.

You slightly nodded.

“I believe you were spying on me…*sigh*…”. Merida finally fixed up your wounds. “I suppose you know that I suck as well...”.

You scratched the back of your neck, chuckling nervously. “yeah…”.

“Hmph…guess we’re no different; we’re still on opposing teams y’know” Merida said, crossing her arms. “I’ll be honest, I kinda feel bad for you”. Merida walked over to you. “Meet me at the volley playground…6pm”.

“Wait, why do you want me there?” you asked.

Merida turned to you with a smile. “Let’s go improve our skills…”.


End file.
